


the red we love infects those purple eyes we adore

by basement_ghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basement_ghost/pseuds/basement_ghost
Summary: ORan au where ranboo is introduced to the egg and infected, changing him in many ways by force(minus the memory)
Relationships: Basically any other friendships w/ ranboo, Ranboo & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in badlands & snowchester!!!

the red we love infects those purple eyes we adore.

|

it's like many days in snowchester, tubbo is working on nukes, people are talking and having a good time, the usual. ranboo had been away looking for some food since he was running low on steak and bread, things like that. "hey, ranboo!" he heard a high-pitched voice speak from a little far away. turning his head to the side he saw badboyhalo, a member of the badlands. "oh, hello!" ranboo greeted the older one. "ranboo, have you heard of something called 'the egg?'" bad asks as he approaches. "ah, no i haven't. i think i heard tommy talk about it a few days ago, but it's fuzzy." ranboo chuckled awkwardly. "ohh, i see~ well, do you wanna come see the egg? it's good and won't harm you, i promise!" bad offered. "um, i guess i will." ranboo hesitated. he knew what happened to sam and didn't want the same thing to happen to him, but he had to take the risk. besides, he was curious about the so called 'egg' bad mentioned. "ok, follow me! antfrost is there waiting for us, he's excited to see you." bad says, guiding him to the crimson egg. "word has been going around that you're half enderman, right?" bad asks, making ranboo nod. "yeah, I am. because of that, i don't like water nor do i like eye contact." ranboo answers. "ohh, so what if it rains or you use a waterbucket?" bad piped up a question. "oh, i just wear armour. it prevents the affects of water when i wear them." ranboo chuckles. "interesting." bad smiles softly. "we should be coming up on the egg in a second..." bad went ahead with ranboo following. a hole was introduced to him. "oh, it's in here?" ranboo asks. he's been in here before but hasn't gone far. "ok, let's go in." bad jumps in, making ranboo go after him. they both landed in the water, ranboo coming after bad got out. "ok, come with me. it's not far from here." bad smiles. ranboo follows him down a hallway and is then introduced to red vine. many red vines. he wondered why they weren't over in the other room, spreading about like a virus. "we're close, come on." bad says. he continued to follow the shorter boy when a big, red egg covered in blood red vines met his eyes. "pretty, isn't it?" bad chuckled. "it's red like your eye!" he chuckles. 'red...' ranboo continued to stare in silence. "yeah, it's...cool." he became interested in it. "why don't you go stand on it and tell me how you feel?" bad suggested.

hesitantly, ranboo made a small tower of wooden planks that were hidden in his inventory and planked his way over to the top of the egg. he was scared to step on it. "bad, what'll happen if the egg doesn't like me?" ranboo asks. "well, then, i'll just have to escort you out." bad answers calmly. ranboo, slowly but surely, steps on the egg gently. in mere moments, he's on top of the egg. "how do you feel, ranboo?" bad asks. "i just...feel normal to be honest." ranboo looks down to bad, who seemed to be thinking. "ranboo, come back down for a moment." bad says. obeying, ranboo slides down from the egg onto the ground. "you don't have anything on you, right?' bad asks, making ranboo shake his head in response. "no, just stuff from animals i hunted for food." ranboo answers. "great." bad smiles. pulling out obsidian, the older made a 2 by 1 cage-like prison with a hole inside of it. "step in. now." bad says sternly. "you'll be one of the people who will learn to worship the egg as long as you stay close to it for long enough." he smiles. "n-no, i'm not getting inside!" ranboo backs up to feel someone behind him. looking back, he sees antfrost and his intimidating red eyes. "step in, ranboo. you have no choice. do that or perish." ant spoke. hesitantly, ranboo stepped in and bad covered the entrance with obsidian. "we'll be back tomorrow, don't use up your food too much!" he laughs. ranboo then heard footsteps going farther and farther away.

...

he's cold.  
he's scared.  
it's been 3 hours.  
when will they come back?  
they said tomorrow, right?  
how long has it been again?  
he forgot.  
he feels...  
at home.  
strangely enough, he feels at home. the egg makes him feel safe.

|

7 hours.  
his lime green eye changed color completely, turning red like his other eye.  
what else will change for him? he doesn't know.  
he just wants to stay and eat.  
he's alone. he doesn't know what he'll do.


	2. red

"ranboo..."  
"ranboo."  
"ranboo!"

|

ranboo awoke to people around him. he stared at every one of them, becoming confused. "huh...?" he mutters, staring at all of them. how much time passed? has it been a day yet? "oh, thank goodness! how did you even get in here, ranboo?!" a boy spoke. tubbo. that was his name. "tubbo..?" ranboo spoke softly. "i'm right here, ranboo. niki, tommy & sam are here as well, we've been worried sick." tubbo says. "...let me stay.." the-half enderman said bluntly. "stay? ranboo, have you been infected too? surely not!" tommy spoke from behind tubbo. "his eyes have changed, or only one of them, but doesn't that mean he's been infected?" niki spoke up. "true...one of his eyes are supposed to be green, not red..." sam added. "let me stay." ranboo spoke more sternly, turning his entire body away from them to face the wall. "ranboo, the egg is infecting you! you have to get to the prime church, okay?" tommy says. "let me stay." ranboo repeats. "is that all you can say? c'mon, ranboo, you're going whether you like it or not." tommy was about to touch ranboo before the half-enderman hissed, "let me stay!" very angrily. turning away, he said the same thing more softly, "let me stay." as the rest of them backed up. "let's just respect his wishes...we'll find a way to get him out, okay?" niki assured tommy and tubbo. "alright." tommy nods with a heavy sigh, walking out of the base of the egg. ranboo heard them walking away. he didn't bother to move, not to eat, he just wanted to stay and sleep.

|

a few hours had passed, and ranboo heard two familiar voices approaching.  
"do you think he's come to realize the egg is good?"  
"i'm sure of it, ant. remember, he's been in there since yesterday. it should have taken affect by now."  
"if you're sure..."

he heard the people approach him.

"ranboo~ we're back! how do you feel?" bad chirps happily. ranboo looks at them with his glowing, intimidating red eyes. "his eye color has changed from green to red..." antfrost pointed out, making bad nod. "so it has taken affect..." he smiles. "i feel fine.." ranboo replied to bad's question. "how do you feel about the egg?" antfrost asks. "it's...like home. it makes me feel calm..." ranboo says. "great!" bad claps his hands together. "do you wanna come out or stay in there?" he asks. "stay in here. here is safe." the half-enderman replies. "alrighty, come to us when you need something. we'll be by snowchester." bad spoke, walking away with ant.

|

2 hours.  
ranboo smiles softly.  
he really does feel safe by the egg. he feels at home.  
he's calm. he's happy.  
but...  
why did the others try to take him away to the church of prime?  
did they want him to stay away from the egg?  
they wouldn't dare.


	3. listen

it’s been a few days now, and ranboo hasn’t left his little obsidian prison. although he has stayed and worried those above, he felt at home close to the egg. he didn’t want to move or anything if the sort. the only time he got up and left was to hunt for food, but it was rare because he was normally stocked up on food.

“Ranboo!” he heard a familiar, high pitched voice. It wasn’t bad or ant, that’s for sure. It was more like...Tubbo. Ranboo remained where he was as he heard multiple people approach him. It sounded like 6 people.

“Ranboo! Hey, we’re coming to get you out, alright?” Tubbo says with a soft spoken voice. “Face me, please.” He seemed worried. Ranboo turned his head, revealing the black side of his face to be a dark red. Some people behind him gasped. Ranboo stood, facing them all directly with his hands in his pockets. He stepped out, staring blankly. “Tubbo, what did i say yesterday about letting me stay?” Ranboo said sternly. “NOW! Get him down!” Tubbo shouts.

Ropes from left and right wrapped around him, restraining his arms to his sides. Ranboo let out an inhuman screech, powerful enough to make one’s ears bleed. With quick thinking, he pulls out his axe and cuts the ropes. Ranboo quickly jumps on top of the small obsidian prison, looking over everyone there. Ponk, Tubbo, Tommy, Niki, Sam, Jack, Foolish, Slimesicle, Puffy....

“Why can’t you just let me be!? All I want is peace with the egg!” Ranboo roars. “It’s corrupting you, Ranboo!!” Tommy shouts. “Just let us take you to church prime so we can talk it out!” He insists. “I’d rather die.” Ranboo hisses lowly. “We’ll take your memory book if you don’t oblige!!” Tubbo shouts. Ranboo growls lowly.

“There you are, Ranboo.” A voice spoke from afar. Everyone looked to the entrance of the large opening to see Badboyhalo, Antfrost & Punz. “What’s wrong? Why’s everyone surrounding you?” Punz asks, stepping forward. “They’re trying to get me away from the egg when I just want to stay. Tubbo threatened to take my memory book away if I didn’t go to church prime.” Ranboo explains. “We just want the old minutes man back, Ranboo! The egg is infecting your body, the way you think!” Niki interjects. “Why can’t you guys just see that the egg is good?! It’s not that hard!” Ranboo grew angry.

“You guys, why can’t you just respect him and leave him be? We all know he’s your ‘minutes man’ or ‘memory boy,’ but that’s really no reason to take him away. He likes being by the egg and that’s it.” Bad growls. “Just leave him be, you guys. He’ll be back with you as soon as you know it, it just takes time. Like Sam! We trapped him in there and he learned to worship the egg yet he returned to you.” Antfrost says. Everyone turns to look at Sam, who sighs. “Yes, I do love the egg as much as bad does, but I returned to everyone like a loyal friend would. Ranboo changed by a lot and won’t leave here.” Sam says.

Ranboo remained silent, listening to Sam’s speech. Will he really return to normal and go back to being friends, or will he remain in his obsidian prison forever?


	4. remain

he shook his head.  
no.  
he had to stay.  
this was his home.  
snowchester is just trying to take him away.  
take him away from his home.  
he didn't want it.  
no.  
no.  
NO.  
NO.  
NO.  
THEY CAN'T!  
what do you mean?  
THEY CANNOT TAKE YOU AWAY FROM YOUR HOME.  
what do you mean?? snowchester was my home!  
YOUR HOME RESIDES WITH THE EGG.  
no! snowchester is my home! it has been since l'manburg's fall!  
THE EGGPIRE TAKES AWAY YOUR PAIN, YOUR SADNESS.  
the egg only gives me calmness! not some happiness!  
get out of my head!!  
I RESIDE WITH YOUR MIND, RANBOO.  
shut up!  
shut up!  
stop talking!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very short chapter!!! school has been bothering me a lot & i need to catch up on some stuff at home. this is just a chapter of ranboo's thoughts!


End file.
